


Sin(g) for Me

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically an excuse to write dirty talking Bryce, But im not tbh, Cause we all need this, Dirty Talk, I can see either of them topping tbh, I wanna say I'm sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce is a very competitive person.
(Or: The author wanted to write smut for the hell of it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I decided to finally finish. This pair needs more smut. I know this might not be some people's cup of tea (to be honest I'm not even sure since this pair barely has any smut), but it is Ohm being the one to "take it", or bottom. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, I'll be posting some other stuff soon, when I'm less stressed and all. (And when I fix my sleeping schedule, I need to sleep earlier...)

Bryce is a very competitive person.

He didn't waver when a challenge slaps him in the face. He faces it head-on, trying his aboslute best and winning with glory or losing with pride. He takes on the most ridiculous of challenges, as well as the epitome of serious challenges.

However, there's one kind of challenge he likes to keep to himself. Only he can do it, and he likes to find a way. It was something he thoroughly enjoys, one in which someone else is involved, but can't participate in it quite fully. That person doesn't seem to find merriment in it as much as Bryce does, saying small words like pride and hurt, but Bryce knew he liked to let loose when the challenge was in full effect.

Make Ryan submit to him.

"Fuck, Byce..." Ryan's sentence fell on deaf ears, Bryce keeping his torturing pace of lips on skin. He knew exactly how to make Ryan putty in his hands, drowning in an overdose of ecstasy and strong hormones. Espcially when the man has been asking for one round all day, his eyes saying all in the bright lighting of their kitchen.

"I'm going to do the most sinful things to you, Ryan..." Bryce was already playing his special cards, one that included the weakness that Ryan had for Bryce talking dirty to him. He wasn't one to judge, his own desires lumped with Ryan whispering naughty things in his ear. It had a whole new spectrum of power on Ryan though. One time, he somehow made Ryan get hard just by locking hands with him and pushing sinful after sinful words into his ear. It was in public too, Ryan burning with embarrassment, the subway stopping at their stop and the two ditching their group of buddies for a quick fuck in a bathroom stall. When Bryce looked back at it now, he grew intensely mortified that they did such thing in public, but when he had been in the moment, nothing else mattered except for relieving himself and his boyfriend.

"Keep doing that," Ryan gasped, his fingers trembling as he gripped the counter placed under him. A long evening filled with cake mix and misplaced eggs soon turned into a romp in the kitchen, the heat not coming from any stove or oven.

"I'll keep doing you as much as I want, Ryan." Bryce ghosted his lips near the other's ears, his other hand reaching down to teasingly run his fingers on the waistband of his underwear. His pants were nowhere in sight, lost in the same abyss that held Bryce's shirt.

"You know that I hate when you make me feel like this, Bryce," Ryan complained, mentally swearing when his ass pressed against Bryce's prominent problem. It flustered him to even think how much he really wanted it.

"I don't see you trying to take the lead." To prove his point, the blonde pulled off Ryan's shirt, his fingers instantly rubbing his nipples. Ryan bit back a noise, a shudder of pleasure betraying him.

"Well because our position makes it hard," Ryan reasoned, taking the chance to switch them around, cornering Bryce on the counter. Bryce hummed as Ryan bit into his neck, leaving love marks that would be on display for anyone to see.

"Well, maybe you should just let me lead tonight, see how well I can make you shout my name." An amused smile brushed Ryan's lips, Bryce's hands resting on his ass. As much as Bryce loved when Ryan took the main role, he had to sate his desire for a submissive Ryan. 

Ryan chuckled, sweet and dripping with a coating of sensitive lust. "Is that a challenge, Brycey?" He peppered Bryce's neck and collarbone with butterfly kisses, moving in sync with the taller as they moved from the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Pushing Ryan onto the bed, Bryce crawled on top of him, licking his lips, eyes predatory and hands coming to rub circles on Ohm's hips. "It's a challenge I know I can complete. I'll make you lose your voice in the process, Ryan." A shiver ran down Ryan's back, his smile back at full force as Bryce hooked his fingers in his underwear and pushed them down, the fire in his eyes intensifying when the main treat made itself clear. He met Ryan's eyes and silently asked him to turn around, the stain of embarrassment on Ryan's cheeks spreading down to his neck, turning to give Bryce a full view of his ass.

"Let's start with this. For how long can I prepare you until you're practically fucking yourself into my fingers?" Brushing his fingers into the cleft of Ryan's ass, his other hand slinked down to tug at Ryan's cock, licking a long stripe from Ryan's back up to his neck, biting down to leave a clear indication that he's taken, taken by him and to only be touched by him.

One Sunday morning before life really began outside their apartment, Bryce made this very clear to Ryan. The man had only looked at him strangely and mumbled how out of character it sounded coming from him. Bryce realized how right he was, especially since the whole Internet labeled him as the purest human being on the planet.

Right now, he was anything but the image of an angel.

"Oh, Bryce..." Ryan moaned out into the pillows, his cock hardening at the mention of being finger-fucked. Coupled with Bryce's low voice when he talked dirty with the addition of vulgar words he wouldn't usually use made him so vulnerable, the silver tongue Bryce held chaining him and making him lose all sanity. It didn't help that he heard the click of a cap, he felt the sensation of cold lube dribble onto his cheeks, Bryce halting his stroking to steady his grip onto Ryan's hips. Taking a deep breath, Bryce pushed one finger into Ryan, the sharp intake of air resounding in the stuffy room filled with only the moonlight filtering through  beige window shades.

Observing the tense stiff in Ryan fading, Bryce took the opportunity to start the movement of his lone finger inside Ryan, pants and timid gasps passing through sinful lips. Every ounce of Bryce wanted to push into him and take everything from him, but he didn't want to hurt the other either, satisfied with only listening and watching for the time being.

"Not too bad right now, actually," Ryan whispered, a strangled chuckle dying out when Bryce pushed in a second finger. He fisted the sheets under him, breaths coming out more labored as his boyfriend kept a fast pace, pushing in a third for good measure. At this point, Ryan was keening, head up in the clouds and a bit of drool wetting the sheets. He needed some kind of friction, the head of his cock ready to burst as the light friction from the bed kept making him go crazy, the need for Bryce to sate him with his long, pale fingers tempting, the same ones he uses for mundane everyday things now used in the dark lighting as a way to stimulate his sexual senses.

"You're so cute when you're close to paradise, Ryan." Bryce's eyes were glazed over, the three fingers inside his lover curling and searching for the one part where Ryan would go completely crazy. He found it a few seconds later, Ryan letting out a drawn-out moan and pushing against him, wanton and ready for more.

"Right there, oh, Bryce~!" Ryan's voice proceeded to get louder, Bryce watched, entranced with the way Ryan tried his hardest to push his fingers in deeper. Growing tired of waiting, the tall blonde pulled his fingers out, Ryan complaining. "Oh my god what the fuck, Bryce?"

Ryan was turned around, hazel meeting blue as Bryce clicked his tongue at him. Leaning down, Bryce's lips whispered in Ryan's ear. "I want you to beg for me, okay? Tell me how much you want it."

"You asshole," Ryan seethed, Bryce responding with a mischievous grin. It always ended like this, Bryce complimenting him while having a shit-eating grin hot enough to get him riled up even more than humanely possible, telling him to be a good boy and beg for it. It was sick, but he liked it, liked the feeling of Bryce taking everything from him. It was something only he would be able to experience, he would make sure of that.

"Bryce, I want to feel you inside me so badly..." Ryan's voice was barely above a whisper, hoarse from all the moaning he's been doing. Bryce quirked an eyebrow, pushing his pants and underwear down to lube himself up.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite here that, baby." Hanging out with Luke and Ryan guaranteed picking up words like baby and daddy, pushed into your subconscious and later spilling from your lips in the the confines of heated intercourse, Ryan giving you a strange look only to start liking it later on. The blush that creeped down Ryan's neck was gorgeous, Bryce leaning down to kiss him lightly, lining himself up but not pushing in.

"I want you to fuck me, okay?" Ryan rolled his eyes, Bryce giving him one of those careless, innocent smiles of his when they were alone, cuddling and enjoying a night scattered with stars. It was cute, Ryan couldn't help but let out a small chuckle because of it. The mood for it was so off, so inexplicably hilarious that Bryce caught on why he was laughing, falling into a fit of giggles as well. They kept laughing, lifting the sensual mood for a more joyful and childish one, not minding it one bit.

"Oh my god, Ryan. I'm trying to fuck you here and you start laughing?" Bryce shook his head, a goofy smile still plastered on his face. Ryan calmed down, shrugging and wiggling his ass the tiniest bit.

"Okay, sorry, your face is just so laughable, you know?" Ryan snickered, watching Bryce pout at the comment.

"I'm so hurt now! I guess it's time for your punishment..." Slowly, he pushed in, watching the smug smirk on Ryan disappear, stiff and a small moan leave his lips. Bryce couldn't help but let out a groan. Even after all this time, he couldn't get used how tight Ryan was, how agonizingly hot he looked under Bryce, blunt nails dragging down his back and telling him to go faster, the flush of dark red embracing down to his shoulders.

Yeah, he had it bad.

"Move, Brycey~" With the consent filtering through his ears, Bryce pulled out and pushed back in, setting up a slow pace so Ryan could grow comfortable. Bryce loved this, loved the way Ryan melted into him, loved how he watched with a careful gleam, loved how much affection Ryan had for him, how he was so loving and accepting with him about everything.

Ryan was his and his only, not planning to ever let him go.

"Ryan," Bryce gasped out, the pace now faster, the sounds spilling out of Ryan's swollen lips driving him further up the wall. Ryan's hands found purchase on Bryce's back, holding on like he would lose him and nothing in reality would matter. Each thrust Bryce gave him grew stronger than the next, pleasure rising off the charts and his voice close to cracking from all his broken moans and stuttering of "Harder!" and "Oh, Bryce!". They couldn't deny the tinge of desperation and need to become one, the sharp edge of negative memories pushed into their minds, the only thing erased by the heat of the moment.

"Ryan, I love you," Bryce managed to grit out, observing the color of cherries bite at Ryan's cheeks. 

Ryan moved one of his hands and cupped Bryce's face, giving him a smile brimming with the magical energy of love. "I love you too, Bryce." The pace slowed, and Bryce brushed his lips tentatively on Ryan's own. Ryan smiled when the other finally pressed their lips into an actual kiss, the switch to slow dancing of tongues sensual and full of strengthened emotions.

"Okay, now please bring me to the brink of my damn climax. I'm dying over here," Ryan whined afterwards, Bryce rolling his eyes but heeding his request. He started off fast, Ryan grunting and tilting his head back. In a few seconds, he found the spot, making Ryan yell out his name and close his eyes, reaching his hand down to stroke himself.

"So close...!" Bryce stuck the tip of his tongue out, focusing on trying to give Ryan his all. He swatted Ryan's hand away from his dick, taking it in his own hand and matching the pattern with the thrusts. Ryan couldn't help but get louder with each passing second, sure he looked desperate but in Bryce's eyes, he looked like the most gorgeous person on the planet. Brushing his lips on Ryan's ear, he whispered lowly, "Come for me, Ryan."

The whisper pushed him to the edge, Ryan giving out with a yell of Bryce's name, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow. Bryce came right after him, spilling deep in Ryan, sure to get a stern talking-to about why the hell he didn't wear a condom tomorrow. He pulled out, crawling next to his lover and sighing, a hand combing through his damp hair. Beside him, Ryan yawned, letting go of the death grip he had on the sheets.

"That was something." Bryce gave Ryan a look, turning his body to get a full view of the other.

"I liked it. Did you?"

"I always like when you're dominant, Bryce. But I just don't like saying it." Usually, after a session in bed, Ryan would be more likely to be honest, small secrets voiced out by a sleepy and sated man. It was cute, but if Bryce mentioned it the next day he'd get turned down with a smack and a threat of no lunch. So, the secrets were kept in Bryce's ever-expanding storage labeled Ryan in his mind, ready to use in later days when the timing was right.

"I know, I know." Bryce's lips pursed and he stood up, hobbling toward a nearby pack of tissues and cleaning up their mess, mindful to not bother Ryan too much, the man falling in and out of sleep. Once done, Bryce slipped back into the bed with his love, who pulled the covers atop him and was snuggling into the fluffy pillows. He made room for Bryce, cuddling up with him and sighing contently.

"Tomorrow, I top. Got it?" Ryan asserted, Bryce quirking an eyebrow at him.

"That's if you're able to resist my charms."

"Well, I can get into your pants and fuck you whenever I want."

"Is that a challenge?" Bryce hummed, a bit of adrenaline surging through his body at the idea of a challenge.

"You can bet it is, baby. Starting tomorrow, if I can't get into your pants by Friday, you win, okay?" Ryan looked up at him from his position of tucking his head under Bryce's chin, a smirk dominating his face.

Licking his lips, Bryce nodded, ready for tomorrow.

"I won't lose."

"I'm not planning to do so either, Brycey. Now go to sleep, it's going to be a hell of a day tomorrow~"

**Author's Note:**

> I just dipped myself in a pool of holy water. I hope you do too! xD I hope you have a nice day~ Please tell me if any mistakes are present~
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
